1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof, and particularly relates to a multi-view liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology, display devices have helped increase the convenience of modern life. Flat Panel Displays (FPDs) are the main stream for its lightness and thinness, with Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) being the most popular. However, in order for users to be able to view display images of the display devices from different viewing angles, a multi-view LCD is developed.
In general, the multi-view LCD is achieved by disposing a barrier, a lenticular plate, or a prism. The multi-view effect can be achieved by disposing the barrier on the exterior of an upper polarizing plate and using the barrier to control transmitting directions of backlight sources. Also, the multi-view effect can be achieved by disposing the lenticular plate or the prism in a backlight module and using the lenticular plate or the prism to control transmitting directions of backlight sources. It matters not which of the barrier, the lenticular plate, or the prism is used to control the transmitting directions of the backlight sources, users will only see images whose resolution is only half of that of the LCD panel. The images that users see are not good enough.